Heroes of Olympus: A Follow-up
by Madz.grahamcracker
Summary: A HOO/PJO spinnoff from the pov of Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, and Calypso. It takes place 5 years after The Blood of Olympus, Percy and Annabeth are seniors in college. Jason and Piper live in LA trying to stay out of her fathers fame, will it go well? Hazel and Frank live in New York City. Calypso and Leo continue to fly around the world of Festus.


**Authors note: This is my first time writing (yay!!), but that means this literature won't be perfect and the spelling will be a bit spotty, sorry in advance. Also I own none of the PJO or HOO series' which means all this content doesn't belong to me:(. I hope you enjoy XOXO Madz**

Hey, It's Annabeth, I haven't been on a quest in 5 years which is insane but I've had the time of my life being a normal teen. The last time I helped save the world was 5 years ago when Gaea woke because the blood of Olympus was shed, which sucks and all, but thanks to Piper, Jason, Leo, Frank, Hazel, and Percy the world will go on. Now I'm a senior in college at New Rome University, with my boyfriend Percy, studying to become an Architect. I've already accomplished quite a bit for not being out of college, I mean redesigning Olympus at the top of the Empire State Building is no simple task. But now that Percy and I are about to come real citizens of the world I've thought a lot about what's happened since I was seven.

If you don't know me I'll give you a quick run down of my life: at age seven I ran away with Luke and Thalia, both of whom died, one of whom now lives. We traveled with Grover, a Saytr, and met a bunch of monsters but eventually got to Camp Half-Blood, the camp for Greek demigods, where Thalia died and a tree was made in her honor and it protected the camp. After that Percy was found by Grover and was brought to the Camp after single-handidly killing a Minotaur. Once here he has a quest and it ended well seeing as he isn't dead. The next summer we went on a quest to the Sea of Monsters to retrieve Grover and the Golden Fleece to save Thalia and the protective border. Once that happened Thalia somehow was awoken by the fleece. After that Percy and I met a bunch of gods along our very deadly quests. A little while later we entered the labrynith, fought a bunch of monsters, met the greatest architect ever and eventually the labrynith collapsed. Somehow a bunch of Titans, the parents of the gods, started to awake as Luke had turned his back of the camp and his father, Hermes, the help Kronos regain life. When I was 16 Percy and I, along with Camp Half-Blood campers, took down Kronos and some of his annoying brothers and sent them to Tartarus. Later Percy disappear because Hera, the most annoying god I've ever met, gave him amnesia. In 5 months we got new recruits, Piper, Jason, and Leo, who would end up helping save the world. Later percy camp to his senses and remembered everything and camp back to me, after leaving his girlfriend for almost half a year ugh. He told us about camp Jupiter and how we needed the Roman demigods help to make Gaia sleep again. Long story short Piper used her powerful Charmspeak to lull Gaea back to sleep and Leo died for the cause. Cool now you are informed on my gentle and easy, as if, teen years but now I'm 23 and ready to have a life.

The past five years I haven't left Percy's side, not since the trip to Tartarus (yup the place with all the monsters), and it has been oddly normal. Reyna allowed us to live in Camp Jupiter and have a life besides all the monsters letting us finally breath. It has been great, Percy is studying Marine Biology, which sounds unecessary since his father is Poseidon. The truth is life is good, but I've never felt the rush I did when monster fighting was part of my morning routine.

Anyways tonight Percy wants to bring me on a date, which is normal, but he has been acting so weird lately that I called Piper from LA to see what's going on. She has been all hush since she arrived last night which worries me, but what worries me more is the fact that she showed up with a giant ring on her left hand. Not only did she tell nobody but she didn't even bring Jason to visit. Percy was shocked but left a few minutes after her arrival, very unlike Percy.

 **Later that night...**

'Annabeth I just want to say I'm so glad we can live in New Rome without the fear we lived with before this new journey in life.' Percy said.

'I know it's great here, we are close the all the people we love and your mom was totally supportive of the move too!'

'Thanks for putting up with me all these years, I love you.' Percy said, which made my heart melt as it always did.

'You chose me seaweed brain, I kinda just played along' I said with the most obnoxious grin on my face.

Percy's eyes always pulled me in and calmed me like I could imagine myself of a beach falling asleep to the waves, he had a charm that I loved immediately, though I'm pretty sure Piper doesn't see it. I would be dead without the guy and he would be dead without me even if he won't admit it.

But right now Percy looked so anxious that I would have thought he may as well be sea sick.

'What's wrong?' I asked.

'You stare at me as if I'm the only thing you ever see, I don't get it.'

'Well, you stare at me until I slap you and I don't get it.' I retorted.

'Yea but it's as if your imagining a life 50 years from know where there are a bunch of our children running after their kids and telling them to mind the neighbors because they will get mad if kids climb over their fences. It's almost as if you see lives of a normal happy married couple who grew old and became gardeners for all I know.' His words were so true I couldn't believe it, everything he said was right. All I wanted was to keep him with me forever,

But just as we were having a moment a bunch of _Venti_ grouped outside the restaurant.


End file.
